1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to a push-in panel fastener assembly which includes retaining members to resiliently retain the fastener within panel apertures so as to connect two or more panels together and provides an engagement member for compression of the retaining members before installation of the fastener within the panel apertures so as to prevent contact between the panel and the retaining members and reduce or eliminate damage to the retaining members from the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Panel fasteners are typically utilized in automobile assembly operations so as to hold two or more panels together or to connect another article to a panel by inserting the fastener within an aperture formed in the panels or panel. To resiliently retain such fasteners wtihin the panel aperture, the fasteners include some type of resilient retaining member along a shank portion of the fastener, such as one or more outwardly extending legs, a plurality of barbs or similar structures.
Such fasteners, however, typically rely on the panel to compress the resilient retaining members upon insertion of the shank within the panel aperture. Since the panels are typically formed from metal, the sharp edges about the panel aperture shear and/or tear the retaining members during insertion. This results in high installation forces as well as deformation of the fastener which not only can cause lower retention forces and failure of the fastener, but can prevent its removal and/or reinstallation especially if a plastic fastener is utilized.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a fastener assembly for resilient retention within an aperture of a panel or panels which includes retaining members that are compressed by another portion of the fastener assembly, rather than the panel, prior to insertion within the panel aperture so as to thereby eliminate damage to the fastener from the panel, reduce insertion forces and failure, and enable removal and reinstallation of the fastener.